Trust Me
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction de la fic de TheLovethief. Reid a du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Hoth pense qu'il doit faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Slach H/R


**Trust Me**

Auteur : TheLovethief

Traductrice : Soldaria

Série : Esprits Criminels

Genre : Drame

Couple / Personnages : Aaron Hotchner / Spencer Reid

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire non plus vu que c'est une traduction.

--

Le voyage de retour était tranquille mais pas pour tous. Reid était assit dans le siège passager de la Sedan noir d'Hotch, essayant de ne pas regarder le conducteur trop souvent. Le jeune agent pouvait dire que son patron en avait marre. Hotch n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'avion. Et Reid ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était perdu.

Il avait été travaillé sur une affaire plutôt troublante à Chicago. Un tueur qui aimait torturer ses victimes à mort – lentement et douloureusement. Les profilers avaient obtenus une piste et avait été capable de trouver le tueur(Unsub). Avant qu'ils puissent arrêter l'homme, toutefois, Reid s'était mis en danger en essayant de négocier avec lui – malgré l'avertissement d'Hotch qu'aucun mot ne pourrait jamais passer à un homme comme cela. Son supérieur avait indiqué très clairement que la conversation serait inutile dans ce cas. Néanmoins, Reid avait essayé de convaincre le tuer verbalement… et avait presque reçu une balle.

Le jeune docteur regardait prudemment Hotch qui regardait droit devant, sa mâchoire figée et ses doigts serrant fermement le volant.

Reid sentit un besoin écrasant de dire quelque chose, de casser la tension dans la voiture.

" Hotch…" Commença-t-il lentement.

L'homme plus âgé le coupa court. "Pas maintenant"

Reid mordit sa lèvre et opina, attendant que l'affreuse route arrive à la fin. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité mais finalement ils arrivèrent au lieu d'Hotch. Silencieusement les agents entrèrent dans la maison.

Semblant un peu perdu, Reid resta au milieu du salon comme Hotch disparaissait dans la chambre.

Une minute plus tard l'homme plus âgé revint, portant toujours une expression lugubre sur son visage. Il enleva sa veste et la plaça sur le dos du fauteuil.

"Tu te fiais aux résultats " Dit le profiler plus âgé au bleu.

Il essaya néanmoins. "Hum, je…"

"Pas un mot" Avertit Hotch avec un calme dangereux dans le ton de sa voie. "Je parle maintenant"

Reid déglutit.

"Tu as ignoré les ordres aujourd'hui et tu as mis ta vie en danger" Son patron continua. "Je ne veux pas de personnes dans mon équipe qui ne me font pas confiance et dédaignent mes ordres. "

Encore une fois, le plus jeune homme voulu l'interrompre mais Hotch leva sa main pour le calmer.

"Nous avons besoin de travailler sur ceci. " Le chef d'unité déclara en matière-de-fait et lança à son plus jeune membre de l'équipe un regard précis. "Tu n'es pas d'accord ? "

Sans savoir où ceci le menait, Reid donna un très léger hochement.

"Bien" Dit sèchement Hotch. "Tu feras ce que je te dis sans questionner mes ordres et tu garderas ta bouche fermé à moins que je dise que tu peux parler. Compris ?"

Une légère trace de panique traversa le visage de Reid.

"Compris ? Demande encore Hotch, plus vigoureusement cette fois.

Complètement hypnotisé par les yeux noirs le fixant, le plus jeune homme opina.

"Déshabille-toi" Ordonna fermement l'homme plus âgé, tout en sachant bien que Reid n'aimerait pas se déshabiller dans une chambre vivement éclairé pendant que son amour restait habillé.

Se sentant encore un peu intimidé, le jeune docteur commença lentement à enlever ses vêtements.

Hotch regarda son subordonné pendant quelque instant, devenant de plus en plus impatient. "Retire tout d'un coup"

Reid ne voulut pas incommoder son patron davantage. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son t-shirt jaune avant d'enlever son pantalon et finalement son boxer blanc.

Le plus jeune agent était debout complètement nu devant son supérieur. Il garda sa tête vers le bas pour permettre à ses longues mèches de cheveux de tomber dans sa figure. Ils fournissaient au 

moins un minuscule bouclier pour se cacher derrière puisque le reste de son corps était exposé à l'intense regard de l'homme plus âgé.

Hotch prit son temps pour prendre l'opinion qui se présentait. Il adorait le visage gracile de Reid, la tendre pâleur du corps du garçon et la manière des os trop saillants attendant que ses solides mains les agrippent.

Pendant un bref moment Hotch se demanda comment quelqu'un aussi beau pouvait se sentir aussi mal à l'aise dans sa peau. C'était une honte que Reid ne puisse pas voir son propre charme et préférait camoufler sa véritable identité avec d'hideux vêtements et un comportement renfermé.

Mais Hotch pouvait regarder à travers le mur que le jeune homme avait construit autour de lui. Et il voulait l'aider à terrasser cette déchirure et se débarrasser de toutes ces peurs et inhibitions qui l'empêchaient d'avoir une vraie vie avec de vraies expériences. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire un pas supplémentaire afin d'atteindre cette objectif. Le prolifer plus âgé savait que cela allait être difficile, mais le prix valait l'effort.

"Sur les genoux" Dit-il dans un calme, perçant la voix.

Reid obéit. Comme dans un mouvement au ralenti il tomba sur ses genoux, attendant pour tout ce qu'Hotch voulait faire. Il n'osa pas le regarder mais l'ombre bougea sur le sol et il pouvait entendre la mesure de pas comme l'homme plus vieux marchait autour de lui. Ensuite le son métallique de quelque chose derrière son dos.

"Ne bouge pas" Ordonna la même voix hypnotique.

Les solides mains s'assirent les bras de Reid et les amenèrent ensemble derrière son dos. Soudainement le jeune agent su ce qui allait se produire et il ne pouvait pas aider mais se tortilla sous le ferme étreinte de son patron.

"Je t'ais dit de rester calme" Répéta Hotch. Dans un mouvement bien répété, il attacha les menottes autour des poignets de Reid

Comme le familier « click » sonna, l'homme plus vieux pu réellement voir comment son subordonné se crispait. Il avait une assez bonne idée comme cela était dur pour Reid de s'agenouiller sur le sol – nu, maitrisé et sans défense.

Hotch amena sa bouche proche de l'oreille du plus jeune homme. "Détends-toi" Il murmura et mis les mèches de cheveux brun clair derrière l'oreille de Reid. L'agent plus âgé ne fit rien encore.

Il prit le fin foulard noir qu'il avait apporté de la chambre et commença à bander les yeux du garçon.

Immédiatement, le jeune docteur commença à paniquer. "Oh Dieu, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça" Gémit-il.

De derrière, Hotch mis ses deux bras autour du haut du corps tremblant de l'homme et le ramena dans une forte étreinte.

"Aie confiance en moi" Chuchota l'homme plus âgé dans l'oreille de Reid. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hotch puisse sentir son subordonné se calmer un peu.

Son bras gauche resta autour du torse de Reid pendant que sa main droite commença à caresser fermement la colonne vertébrale du garçon. Au moment où les doigts atteignirent le bas du dos de plus jeune profiler, les gémissements recommencèrent. Cette fois, néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de peur dans ces sons implorants.

"S'il te plait… " Reid disait et essayait de s'appuyer contre la main d'Hotch.

"Pas parler" L'homme plus âgé grogna et appuya brutalement son propre corps musclé contre l'ossature plus fine de Reid. Il pouvait sentir le sang circuler à travers ses veines et la chaleur se propager dans son corps.

Abandonnant son invitant amour derrière pour un moment, La main gauche d'Hotch commença à déboucler sa propre ceinture. Il poussa son pantalon et son boxer aussi loin que lui permettait sa position agenouiller et focalisa de nouveau sur son subordonné bandé et menotté.

Hotch resserra son étreinte autour du torse de plus jeune homme et commença à préparer Reid.

La réaction à la soudaine intrusion vint immédiatement. Reid se laissa tomber en arrière dans une tentative d'intensifier le contact avec Hotch autant que possible.

Encouragé par le geste de nécessité du plus jeune homme, l'homme plus âgé continua de préparer son chemin.

Reid haletait lourdement, luttant apparemment à rester tranquille comme son patron l'avait demandé. Il avait ressenti ce sentiment de proximité totale tant de fois déjà. Avec Hotch et avant avec…

"Oh Dieu" Il gémit comme l'homme plus fort effectua cette chose spécial avec ses doigts…

Même si Reid avait eu cette procédure agréable si souvent auparavant – maintenant, immobilisé par les poignets et les yeux bandés avec un foulard, cela devenait encore plus intense. Ils n'y avaient aucune distraction, nulle part à regarder, nulle part à bouger. Seulement les bras forts le tenant, les mains expérimentés prenant soin de lui et le sentiment du souffle chaud d'Hotch dans le dos de son cou.

Tout d'un coup, les doigts disparurent. Reid ne pu entièrement réprimer un bruit geignard à la perte inattendue.

Il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme plus âgé derrière lui se préparant déjà pour la prochaine étape. Tout ce qu'était capable d'entendre le jeune docteur était le petit son prometteur du papier alu déchiré séparément et puis … rien.

"Hotch ?"

Reid savait qu'il n'était pas supposé parler et se préparait déjà à une autre réprimande.

Ce qui suivi, toutefois, n'était pas une attaque verbale.

Avec un mouvement rapide, Hotch s'enfuit en Reid, tenant toujours son bras gauche autour du torse fin de son amour pour lui éviter de tomber en avant.

Le profiler plus âgé se calma pour un moment. "As-tu confiance en moi ? " Demanda-t-il avec une voix très grave.

Terrassé par le sentiment d'Hotch en lui, Reid opina faiblement.

"Dis-le" Ordonna l'homme plus âgé, se forçant à ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne la réponse qu'il attendait.

Le plus jeune homme s'exhala distinctement. Il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ce plus longtemps et il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir ce qu'il avait besoin. " Oui, je … j'ai confiance en toi" et il signifiait presque cela.

Hotch sourit. Il saisit alors les hanches osseuses de Reid avec les deux mains et commença à pousser implacablement.

Quand l'homme plus âgé se sentit arriver proche de la fin il s'étendit autour de son amour et commença à le caresser fermement. Hotch sentit comment le corps de Reid commença à trembler sous la double stimulation et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Hotch changea l'angle et frappe un endroit très sensible. Le plus jeune homme se tendit immédiatement et cria à la sensation écrasante.

A cela, l'homme plus âgé sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Hotch grogna bruyamment, noyant le faible son qui s'échappait encore des lèvres de Reid.

Finalement, le coup de la délivrance se calma, Hotch se retira, donnant à Reid l'espace de s'affaisser sur se talons. Le profile plus âgé détacha le bandeau et les poignets.

Reid tressailli comme Hotch toucha ses fragiles poignets. Il avait tiré trop fort les entraves durant cette rencontre, entrainant sa peau à se casser. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais noté de dommages – trop d'hormones avait manifestement troublé sa perception de la douleur.

"Je t'ai blessé" Hotch énonça l'évidence, caressant légèrement la peau cassé avec son pouce. Il n'y avait aucun regret dans sa voix, mais peut-être un léger soupçon de culpabilité

Reid regarda ses poignets déchirés. " Oui" dit-il simplement.

L'homme plus âgé regarda curieusement le visage du plus jeune homme, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de ressentiment.

Il n'y en avait aucun.

Reid mit ses mains sur les épaules de son supérieur et plaça un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme plus âge.

Il amena alors sa bouche à l'oreille d'Hotch et murmura : "Merci"

_**Fin**_


End file.
